Doll
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: "Si le confías tus penas, ella las llevará por ti." Eso es lo que menos esperas que una muñeca haga, pero ésta no es una muñeca cualquiera, en realidad ni siquiera es una muñeca real... solo una muchacha condenada a cargar con la inevitable realidad de una maldición que le une a Ludwig.
1. Chapter 1

Well… los que me conocen saben la tendencia que tengo por el crack… así que aquí tenemos un GerBela, ya veremos qué nos depara este fic.

 **Doll**

Feliciano observó detenidamente la diversidad de objetos en la tienda, estaba de visita en Noruega y quería llevarle algunos souvenirs a su familia y a sus amigos; como artista había sido invitado al país nórdico para participar en la inauguración de una galería de arte.

Emocionado por estar en el extranjero iba de tienda en tienda acumulando curiosidades que entregaría a sus seres queridos al regresar a Italia, caminando felizmente y con los brazos llenos de bolsas se adentró a una última tienda, a diferencia de las demás, ésta era muy pequeña, y al parecer era el único cliente que había, una sensación de inseguridad se apoderó de él al observar a un hombre rubio que le dirigió una mirada sin emoción desde el otro extremo de la tienda, el italiano estaba seguro que aquellos ojos azules habían examinado meticulosamente su alma entera.

—Bienvenido. ¿Algo que busque en especial? —Preguntó el propietario de la tienda con un tono de voz un tanto cansado.

—Ve~ Y-yo… solo estaba viendo. —Murmuró un poco nervioso el italiano. El rubio se acercó a una repisa, tomó un libro y se acercó al extranjero.

—Es un libro de leyendas míticas, personalmente lo recomiendo. —Quizás hubiese convencido a Feliciano de comprarlo si tan solo hubiese habido un poco de emoción en su voz, o en su rostro por lo menos… —Este anillo también podría llamar tu atención.

Sin saber de donde, un anillo de oro apareció en la mano del noruego. —Es ámbar. —Se refirió a la piedra que adornaba el centro de la sortija.

El rubio la acercó y comparó el color de la piedra a la mirada ambarina del italiano, quien la observó por unos segundos. —Este anillo es capaz de evitar cualquier enfermedad a su portador.

—Y-yo no creo estar interesado en este tipo de productos. —Murmuró Feliciano retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, chocando contra una estantería, de la cual cayó una pequeña caja.

Asustado por ello se inclinó rápidamente para recogerla y verificar que su contenido no se hubiese dañado.

Al abrirla observó a una muñeca que medía quizás dos centímetros, y suspiró aliviado al notar que todo parecía estar en orden.

—Si le confías tus penas, ella las llevará por ti. —Explicó el vendedor al reconocer la cajita azul que se hallaba en manos del cliente. —Y está en oferta...

—La llevaré. —Feliciano decidió comprar la muñeca, no porque le hubiese llamado la atención, o porque hubiese escuchado que estaba en oferta, simplemente quería salir de allí lo antes posible, y si comprando algo era la única escapatoria, entonces lo haría.

—Nos vemos, Natalia. —Murmuró para sí mismo el noruego al ver al italiano desaparecer tras la puerta de la tienda.

* * *

De vuelta en Italia, Feliciano había colocado sobre la mesa de la sala algunos de los souvenirs que había traído consigo, sus mejores amigos, Ludwig y Kiku, estaban sentados en el sofá inspeccionando las cosas que el italiano había comprado.

—Pueden escoger el que quieran. —Mencionó emocionado el de mirada ambarina. Kiku, su amigo japonés, optó por un llavero con un paisaje de los fjords de Noruega, Ludwig por su lado, no sabía si escoger entre la taza o el calendario, los cuales también tenían impresos paisajes de Noruega. No era de extrañarse que el italiano hubiese escogido ese tipo de recuerdos, después de todo, él era un pintor.

Antes que el alemán pudiese hacer una decisión, el italiano recordó que aún había un souvenir que había olvidado poner en la mesa, por lo que salió corriendo en busca de la muñeca que había comprado en aquella tienda extraña.

Al regresar pusó la cajita azul entre las manos de su amigo y le sonrió ampliamente.

Ludwig miró confundido al italiano, pero se decidió a abrir la caja en vez de cuestionar al menor, se conocían desde hace unos cuantos años, y sabía que a veces, el italiano actuaba de manera incomprensible para él.

Kiku se acercó al alemán para observar junto a él el contenido de la caja. La muñeca era una miniatura en las manos de Ludwig, cuidadosamente la tomó con temor de que se despedazara entre sus dedos.

—Parece muy frágil. —Mencionó el japonés, a lo que Feliciano rió forzadamente. —En realidad es muy resistente, la compré después de haberla botado al intentar salir de la tienda. —Admitió un poco apenado el muchacho. —Puedes quedarte con ella, Ludwig. —Mencionó alegré el de mirada ambarina. —Tiene ojos azules, igual que tú.

Aquella observación hizo que el alemán rodase los ojos, era de esperarse que algo tan trivial como aquello hubiese motivado a Feliciano, para ofrecerle aquel regalo. Pero no sabía cómo sentirse al aceptar una muñeca… es decir, él era un adulto de veinticinco años de edad, serio y maduro, aceptar dicho regalo quizás no era lo apropiado para alguien como él, pero la mirada ilusionada del italiano le suplicaba que se la quedase.

Resignado, aceptó un poco dudoso, de todas formas, no era como si tuviese que tenerla expuesta en donde todo el mundo pudiese verla, además el fin de semana viajaría a Alemania, bien podría llevarla a su casa en su país natal, y dejarla como decoración allí, eso no heriría los sentimientos de Feliciano.

* * *

—Estoy en la terminal uno. —Especificó el alemán, había estado esperando a su hermano mayor desde hace media hora y no habían señales de él por ninguna parte, y tras haber intentado llamarle varias veces finalmente había contestado el móvil. —Sí, aún sigo esperándote.

Quizás lo mejor hubiese sido simplemente tomar un taxi, pero le preocupaba más el hecho de que Gilbert no respondiese el telefóno, su hermano podía llegar a ser ruidoso, entrometido, y muy orgulloso de sí mismo, pero era responsable… la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Kesesese —Escuchó la risa de su hermano tanto por el teléfono como a sus espaldas, lo cual hizo que se voltease, encontrándose con la mirada burlona del mayor. —¡West!

El apodo que su hermano le había dado desde su niñez le trajo buenas memorias, haciéndole dejar de lado el hecho que Gilbert se hubiese retrasado. Ludwig observó a su hermano, seguía viéndose tal y como le recordaba haberle visto el verano pasado… su cabello seguía teñido de blanco y seguía usando los lentes de contacto rojo vibrante. Lo que no esperaba ver era el globo amarillo con forma de pájaro que se elevaba sobre la altura del mayor. Aliviado respiró tranquilo, Gilbert seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

Durante el camino a casa, el de cabello blanco le contó sobre los muchos planes que había hecho para ese verano, ambos tenían una buena relación y el hecho de que se vieran solamente por una corta temporada al año les ayudaba a estar en buenos términos. Ludwig había recibido una buena oferta de trabajo en Italia hace unos años, por lo que un mes al año regresaba a Alemania para pasar tiempo con su hermano mayor.

—También le hice una pequeña remodelación a tu habitación. —Anunció Gilbert al abrir la puerta de la casa.

—¿Debería preocuparme? —Preguntó el rubio sin realmente darle mucha importancia, al final de cuentas solo estaría ahí por un mes.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Inquirió el mayor. —Estas hablando con alguien que tiene un gusto superior, único y asombroso.

Aquello realmente no respondía la pregunta de Ludwig, por la apariencia de su hermano sabía que cualquier cosa que Gilbert le hubiese hecho a su habitación entraría en la categoría de radical. Para su sorpresa, lo único diferente era las cortinas, que habían cambiado de un viejo verde militar a un profundo azul de prusia.

El de mirada rojiza se acercó a la ventana y tomó la tela entre sus manos. —No puedes negar que este color queda mejor que el anterior. —El orgullo se podía escuchar en sus palabras. Ludwig sonrió disimuladamente, debía admitir que había extrañado a su hermano.

El rubio se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa por algo más cómodo, por lo que Gilbert salió de la habitación y se adelantó a preparar la cena. Al empezar a desempacar en búsqueda de su pijama, se topó con la caja azul que contenía la muñeca que Feliciano había traído de Noruega. Observando a su alrededor encontró un lugar donde ponerla, una repisa donde había varios libros de historia, y otras de sus pertenencias. Un lugar en el que permanecería olvidada por los siguientes dos años.

* * *

Bueno, el siguiente capítulo tendrá más detalles sobre Natalia y de cómo terminó convirtiéndose en una muñeca…

Hasta entonces, Sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, lamento haber tardado una eternidad en actualizar, en realidad no sé que está sucediendo dentro de mi mente, la mayoría del capítulo estaba escrito desde la semana pasada y pues solo me faltaba la parte de Natalia… intentaré mejorar en cuanto a eso.

Disfruten!

 **Capítulo 2**

Aquel simplemente era un momento para el cual Ludwig nunca se había preparado. Debíamos ser sinceros, despedirse para siempre de alguien importante para ti nunca es lo siguiente en tu lista de cosas por hacer… Así que ahí estaba él, de pie frente al ataúd de su hermano, esperando el momento en el que junto a otros, cargarían el féretro para llevarlo fuera de la iglesia en la que estaban reunidos.

La seria mirada en su rostro no era más que una máscara que se estaba esforzando por mantener con el único propósito de ocultar el sentimiento miserable que le estaba acosando en ese instante. Roderich, uno de sus primos se le acercó y sujetó su brazo derecho, ni una sola palabra fue pronunciada, pero la mirada de su familiar indicaba que era momento de salir. Ludwig suspiró pesadamente antes de asentir en respuesta al gesto condescendiente del hombre a su lado.

Roderich mantuvo el silencio y sostuvo uno de los agarradores del féretro. Ludwig, bajando el rostro se posicionó para sostener su agarrador asignado. A pesar de su aspecto fuerte, debía admitir que sus brazos nunca se habían sentido tan débiles como en aquel momento.

El caminar lentamente por el pasillo, el presenciar como el ataúd descendía dentro del agujero en el suelo, el observar a la gente alejarse poco a poco hasta quedar completamente solo, las lágrimas que empezaron a rodar sobre sus mejillas… el vacío que su hermano estaba dejando en su interior, todo aquello era por seguro, algo que jamás creyó llegar a experimentar.

Un golpe en la vida de Ludwig, una batalla perdida para Gilbert.

El alemán intentó buscar en su mente el día exacto en el que todo había empezado a ir cuesta abajo, en cuestión de meses se había visto envuelto en una serie de sucesos desmotivantes, entre los cuales, aparte de la pérdida de su hermano, se le sumaba también la pérdida de empleo...

Al regresar a casa se convenció que poco a poco se acostumbraría a la soledad y que sería capaz de reorganizar su vida, Gilbert le había enseñado desde pequeño a ser firme, él había sido su ejemplo a seguir y ahora que él no estaba, se esforzaría para seguir adelante, no obstante, las buenas intenciones no siempre son lo suficientemente fuertes para permitirte alcanzar un objetivo; en este caso, el no tener la presencia de su hermano haría que el silencio fuese insoportable para él, haciéndole perder la paciencia y un tanto la cordura.

Aunque él quisiese negarlo, era incapaz de alejar los sentimientos de soledad que le acechaban incesantemente; si bien creía que todo se arreglaría con el pasar del tiempo, no contaba con que cada día fuese a tener la duración de una eternidad.

Roderich, siendo una de las pocas personas que se habían preocupado sinceramente por él tras aquella funesta experiencia, le había ofrecido una alternativa que le ayudaría a pasar menos tiempo en casa; habiendole visitado un par de veces tras el funeral, concluyó que el rubio, a pesar de dar la impresión de ser fuerte tanto física como emocionalmente, estaba debatiendo consigo mismo si realmente valía la pena continuar esforzándose en seguirle el juego a la vida.

El utilizar el tiempo sabiamente y el controlar las emociones eran cualidades esenciales que siempre habían caracterizado al alemán, ese era el Ludwig que todos conocían, una persona disciplinada, alguien que no tenía tiempo que perder, alguien que no se dejaba llevar por las emociones, alguien que simplemente no pensaría en ningún momento el terminar con su propia vida.

Roderich, conociendo lo suficientemente bien al rubio, sabía que Ludwig estaba esforzándose sin obtener ningún resultado eficaz, lo cual no era aceptable ante su vista, por lo que reconociendo el potencial del alemán, tomó la decisión de ser brindarle su apoyo, el cual llegó como una oferta de trabajo, la cual, a pesar de no ser una posición de alto rango en una empresa internacional, le daría lo suficiente para sustentarse económicamente.

Ludwig quería creer que la depresión en la que se veía sumergido le abandonaría tarde o temprano, había leído incontables libros sobre como manejar su situación, no obstante, todas las palabras que leía no le parecían más que un montón de consejos antipáticos de personas que nunca había experimentado lo que él estaba viviendo.

Realmente quería creer que el pasar tiempo en un ambiente diferente al que estaba acostumbrado -tal y como recomendaba uno de esos libros- haría alguna diferencia significativa en su vida, por lo que aceptar el empleo que su familiar le ofrecía no aparentaba ser una mala idea. Sabía que el austriaco pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo viajando, ya fuese dentro de la ciudad como fuera de ella; su responsabilidad primordial era más que nada, el asegurarse de que el austriaco estuviese a tiempo a todas las citas planificadas por Elizabeta, la representante del reconocido músico austriaco.

Aquella aparentaba ser una tarea sencilla, pero Ludwig había aprendido que en la vida nada es realmente sencillo, y lidiar con el horario de su obstinado familiar tampoco lo sería. Bueno, el horario en sí no era el culpable, el problema era su nuevo jefe, quien parecía no darle mayor importancia a su congestionado horario.

Los días eventualmente empezaron a transcurrir a una velocidad aceptable para el alemán, su vacío estaba siendo superficialmente oculto por una capa de satisfacción temporal, sin embargo, el hueco que había dentro de él permanecía intacto, estar en casa era doloroso pero estar lejos de ella tampoco mejoraba su situación.

Así que… ¿Qué se hace cuando uno no mejora?

El rubio analizaba la pregunta encerrado en su habitación, no negaría estar agradecido por la preocupación de Roderich, pero no mentiría al decir que estaba cansado de tener que lidiar con la agenda del austriaco.

En silencio, Ludwig empezó a recordar su antiguo empleo, en Italia todo era diferente, debía de lidiar con los contratiempos de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero al final del día no terminaba frustrado como en aquel momento... se podría decir que el alemán extrañaba su trabajo tanto como extrañaba a su hermano, y así era como el pensar en el pasado no hacía más que iniciar la cadena de pensamientos asfixiantes que no le permitían vivir en paz.

Realmente era algo de lo que ya estaba exhausto, dudaba que aquellos sentimientos fuesen a abandonarle algún día, y tal vez la única solución para librarse de todo aquello, fuese el seguir el mismo camino que Gilbert había tomado.

Lentamente se acercó al armario, donde sabía, estaba guardado el Revólver que Vash, otro de sus familiares, le había regalado para su cumpleaños años atrás. Nunca había tenido necesidad de utilizarla, pero la mantenía cargada en caso de que algún día surgiese alguna emergencia. En este caso la emergencia era más que obvia, había un intruso dentro de él y poco a poco se robaba su deseo de vivir.

Era lógico, cuando se reconoce al intruso, le apuntas y lo eliminas.

Al posicionar la boca del arma contra su frente recordó la primera vez que había sostenido una pistola. "Escucha muy bien, West. " Ludwig acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad, y Gilbert creyó que un arma de fuego sería un buen regalo para su hermano. "No importa si estás en una situación de vida o muerte. _Siempre_ debes de tener la mente despejada antes de disparar."

Sin saber de donde, aquel recuerdo le dió la fuerza necesaria para lanzar el arma a sus espaldas sin realmente saber a dónde iría a caer. Lo único que escuchó fue varios objetos impactándose contra el suelo.

Respirando repetitivamente, tomó un minuto para estabilizarse mentalmente una vez más, la regla que Gilbert había impuesto años atrás acababa de evitar el fin de su existencia mortal, y al mismo tiempo le había hecho reconocer que tal vez… necesitaba más ayuda que aquella que le brindaban los libros para levantar el ánimo.

Observando el reloj que colgaba arriba de la puerta de su habitación decidió que tal vez debería descansar un poco, ya que aunque quisiera hablar con alguien que pudiera ayudarle a recibir ayuda psicológica, 2:37 AM no parecía la mejor hora para hacerlo, tendría que esperar un poco para ver a un profesional.

Acercándose a la cama notó el desastre que había causado al lanzar el arma. Un libro, un recuadro con una fotografía de Gilbert y él, y una caja azul yacían en el suelo junto a la pistola. Se inclinó para recoger los objetos y devolverlos a su lugar, pero hizo una pausa al no recordar lo que había en el interior de la caja.

Sentándose sobre la cama, la abrió y observó su interior, encontrándose con la mirada seria y azulada de la muñeca que Feliciano le había dado dos años atrás. Tomó entre sus manos el pequeño objeto y la examinó detenidamente, sinceramente temía que la frágil porcelana de la que estaba hecha se hubiese dañado, aquel había sido un regalo de otra de las pocas personas que se habían preocupado por el, Feliciano, que aunque se hallaba en otro país, había estado manteniendo contacto con Ludwig desde que éste se marchó de Italia.

La muñeca parecía seguir en buen estado, lo cual le aliviaba, sería algo de lamentar el tener que admitir ante Feliciano que su regalo había sido destruido por un descuido emocional, pero le agradecía a quien quiera que hubiese hecho a la muñeca, no solamente había sido cuidadoso con los detalles de su acabado, sino tambíen había sido capaz de convertir un material frágil en algo resistente.

—Apuesto a que estás tan vacía como yo. —Mencionó en voz alta el rubio mientras le daba un leve golpe con el dedo, causando un sonido hueco proveniente de ella. —Ambos estuvimos a punto de morir hoy…

Dejando la conversación en el aire, dejó la muñeca sobre una de las almohadas de su cama y se cubrió el rostro con otra, definitivamente necesitaba ayuda psicológica urgentemente, hablar con objetos inanimados no podía ser algo normal; sumido en sus pensamientos cayó dormido.

Natalia despertó en búsqueda de aire, respirar apropiadamente se le estaba dificultando, su cuerpo se sentía entumecido, sentía la garganta reseca y los párpados le pesaban, al llevar a cabo un fallido intento para ponerse de pie notó que se encontraba sobre una superficie suave, debido a un leve mareo solamente logró sentarse, cerrando los ojos se concentró sus pensamientos en los últimos recuerdos que tenía, necesitaba descifrar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sus recuerdos estaban borrosos, pero sabía que iba en camino a un acontecimiento importante, abriendo los ojos observó su atuendo, un vestido azulado violáceo. —I-Iván. —Tartamudeó el nombre de su hermanastro, quien había sido el benefactor de su vestuario.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar a su hermanastro. Aquella mañana se dirigía a la boda de éste, iba dispuesta a arruinar la ceremonia, no permitiría que él contrajera nupcias con una extranjera.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo impulsarse nuevamente para levantarse, haciéndole caer abruptamente sobre el suelo, por alguna razón que ignoraba su cuerpo no tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse de pie.

Cayendo en cuenta de su estado vulnerable, palpó sobre la falda del vestido en búsqueda del cuchillo que siempre mantenía guardado en el área de su muslo. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente al no hallarle.

Un movimiento proveniente del lugar de donde había caído le hizo ponerse alerta. Dirigiendo la mirada en esa dirección notó que la superficie suave era más bien una cama, en la cual también se hallaba otra persona, o mejor dicho un hombre.

Natalia sintió su sangre descender hasta sus pies. Estaba desarmada, su cuerpo no estaba actuado apropiadamente y había despertado junto a un desconocido.

Tras parpadear un par de veces, queriendo asegurarse que aquel no fuese un sueño un recuerdo se asomó a su memoria.

Caminaba cerca de un campo de girasoles dirigiéndose a la boda de Iván, sin embargo el sentimiento de que alguien le seguía le hizo detenerse, cautelosamente observó sus alrededores, solamente podía observar los girasoles que empezaba a retoñar en aquella temporada. Sin bajar la guardia continuó su camino, pero el escuchar el sonido de algo removerse a sus espaldas le hizo voltearse, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que le observaban sigilosamente.

Tomando entre sus manos el cuchillo que mantenía guardado bajo el vestido lo apuntó al rostro de aquel desconocido, el cual levantó una ceja al observar la acción de la muchacha.

—¿Por qué me sigues? —Cuestionó secamente la rubia.

—Se podría decir que alguien pagó un alto precio por ti. —Respondió acercándose sin darle importancia al cuchillo.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído! cuéntenme que les parece, realmente necesito saber si debo darle prioridad a la actualización de nuevas ideas… o si debería concentrarme en terminar mis otros fics que siguen inconclusos.

Gracias a los favs y follows! Realmente me alegraran la vida (sinceramente, siempre lloro de felicidad por ustedes).

 **MakiMinnion:** Gracias por haber comentado el fic (y por tu apoyo en otros que tengo por allí)! Realmente siento que la idea de este fic tiene gran potencial, pero mis dedos y mi mente no quieren congeniar para ponerse a trabajar :( en fin, espero que disfrutes la historia, y comprendo tu amor por las parejas que mencionaste, se podría decir que adoro el crack, y hay muchos ships que no tienen fics en español, así que hay mucho trabajo que hacer para darles amor a todas las parejas. Lo siento, esto se está haciendo largo, creo que me emocioné… Lo que quise decir es que realmente te agradezco por haberle dado una oportunidad a este fic!

 **Bueno, como dije antes… espero actualizar pronto!**

 **Hasta entonces, Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

"...alguien pagó un alto precio por ti." Natalia nuevamente dirigió su mirada al desconocido que yacía inconsciente sobre la cama. Aquel debía ser el hombre al cual se había referido el extraño con quien se había encontrado en el campo de girasoles.

Apretando los dientes, intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente. Se vengaría de cualquier cosa que le hubiesen hecho a su cuerpo; primero, acabaría con el malnacido que estaba durmiendo, luego de lo cual, saldría en búsqueda de aquel que la había puesto en aquella situación.

Lentamente, intentando no despertarle, se le acercó sigilosamente haciendo todo lo posible para no causar ruido mientras se arrastraba sobre el suelo hasta llegar al otro lado de la cama, lugar donde calculaba tener mayor facilidad de alcanzar el cuello del inconsciente. Debido a la falta de su afilado cuchillo se vería en necesidad de utilizar las manos desnudas; lo cual no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero no negaría que el degollar el pescuezo de aquel hombre sería más entretenido que el simple hecho de ahorcarlo.

En aquel estado, hizo todo lo posible por ponerse de pie. El rubio abrió los ojos al instante en que sintió el fuerte agarre alrededor de su garganta. Los ojos azules de la muchacha observaban gélidamente el rostro del alemán, el cual empezaba a cambiar de color por la falta de oxígeno. Algunos mechones del largo cabello rubio de la joven cayeron sobre el rostro de éste.

Para la sorpresa de Ludwig, los instintos de supervivencia que creía haber perdido tras caer en depresión habían vuelto al reconocer en la mirada de la muchacha una silenciosa advertencia que dejaba en claro que cualquier movimiento de su parte podría acabar con su existencia. Aquel agarre era seguro y preciso, como si fuese por inercia llevó sus propias manos a las muñecas de ésta, con toda la fuerza que tenía intentó hacerlas desistir de su objetivo, pero aquello no hizo más que enfurecer mayormente a la rubia, quien deseaba zafarse del agarre pero se negaba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de acabar con la vida del alemán.

Ambos batallaron por unos segundos. Natalia sintió sus fuerzas desfallecer nuevamente, no obstante, se obligó a sí misma a continuar con su cometido, hasta que finalmente cayó inconsciente sobre Ludwig.

El aire inundó desesperadamente los pulmones del alemán, quién seguía aturdido por lo ocurrido. Dirigió la mirada hacia la joven que estaba sobre él. Sin cuestionarlo dos veces se levantó con la intención de alejarse de ella, lo lógico sería llamar a la policía lo antes posible, pero primeramente encerraría a la muchacha en algún lugar donde se le fuese imposible atacarle nuevamente. Apesar de que ella estuviese inconsciente, no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia.

Observando sus alrededores, la tomó entres sus brazos y dio unos cuantos pasos a través de la habitación, abrió la puerta del armario y la depositó sobre el suelo. Aquel era el único lugar donde ella no podría abrir la puerta desde el interior.

Precipitándose a las ventanas de su recámara, notó que éstas aún tenían seguro, considerando la posibilidad de que ella no hubiese sido la única escabulléndose en su casa, tomó el revólver que había estado a punto de utilizar la noche anterior y se dispuso a indagar fuera de su habitación.

En el exterior de su pieza todo parecía estar en orden, todas las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas y no parecían haber sido forzadas… regresando nuevamente a su habitación, suspiró pesadamente y se dispuso a marcar el número de la policía, ellos podrían hacer una investigación más detallada; sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo recibió una llamada que le hizo voltear a ver el reloj.

—Ludwig. ¿Puedo saber dónde estás? —Elizabeta ocultaba preocupación en la seriedad de su voz.

Varios golpes provenientes del armario le impidieron responder a la pregunta de la muchacha. —Lo lamento, Elizabeta. —Logró decir antes de colgarle a la representante de Roderich.

Con tal de obstaculizar la única salida de la joven, se posicionó contra las puertas del closet, tras unos segundos, el intento de escape se detuvo, agudizando el oído lo pegó contra la superficie de madera, logrando escuchar la respiración agitada de la muchacha junto a leves alaridos de dolor.

—¿Quién eres? —Cuestionó el rubio con voz lo suficientemente alta para que ella pudiese escucharle.

La rubia frunció el ceño tras escuchar aquella pregunta en un idioma extranjero. Si bien lo reconocía y entendía, no comprendía la razón por la que no se dirigían a ella en ruso. Natalia se mordió la lengua antes de responder con un brusco alemán. Si bien había aprendido el idioma de niña, nunca lo había practicado realmente, sus padres le habían obligado junto a Iván a aprender otros idiomas, puesto que se rumoreaba que la guerra podría separarlos y enviarlos a países extranjeros.

—¡Sácame de aquí! —El tono exigente de la joven demandaba acción inmediata.

—Te daré una última oportunidad. Dime como entraste y que hacías aquí. —Ludwig sabía que negociar con una posible asesina no era prudente, por lo que decidió grabar la conversación con su móvil. Podría entregarle la grabación a la policía si fuese necesario comprobar su inocencia.

—Tsk… —Natalia se estaba impacientando. —No eres el único que quisiera saber eso, idiota. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas al desgraciado que me trajo aquí?

Ludwig observó a su alrededor temiendo que alguna otra persona estuviese ocultándose en alguna parte de su habitación.

Natalia escuchó un arma ser recargada del otro lado de las puerta. Si bien ella era una persona emocionalmente fuerte, no negaría que aquel sonido le había puesto la piel de gallina.

—¡Ludwig, detente! —Aquel grito femenino se dejó escuchar tras un brusco golpe que Natalia suponía había sido el de una puerta chocando contra alguna pared al abrirse descuidadamente.

—¡Ludwig! —El nombre fue repetido, pero a diferencia de la primera vez ésta era la voz de un hombre cuya respiración era lo suficientemente pesada para que ella pudiese escucharle.

—Roderich… Elizabeta… —La rubia escuchó desconcierto en la voz del alemán. —¡Aléjense, es peligroso!

—¡No, Ludwig! ¡Espera! —Elizabeta suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos. —¡Queremos ayudarte! Sabemos que perder a un hermano es duro... ¡Pero a Roderich y a mi realmente nos importas!

—Ludwig… Gilbert no… él no… hubiera querido esto… —Alcanzó a decir antes de caer de rodillas por el cansancio. —Lo que Elizabeta dice… es cierto.

—¿De qué están hablando? —Cuestionó observando al par de recién llegados.

Natalia consideró su posición en aquella situación, cualesquiera que fuesen las circunstancias, daba la impresión que quienes fueran los que acaban de llegar desconocían de su presencia en el armario.

—Parece que estás en problemas, Ludwig. —Se burló la rubia.

Tanto Elizabeta como Roderich dirigieron sus miradas hacia el ropero al escuchar la desconocida voz.

La representante del músico se precipitó sobre el rubio, haciéndole soltar el arma, luego de lo cual le empujó para alejarle de las puertas del armario, abriéndolas de par en par se encontró con la mirada seria de Natalia.

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo que le están dando al fic! Estoy acomodando mi horario para actualizar un poco más seguido, así que estén atentos a lo que se viene! Realmente les agradezco por darle fav y follow a este fic!

Hasta entonces, Sayonara!

 **Marialex:** No te preocupes ¡aquí está la actualización! :) gracias por la motivación que me diste, quise subir el cap desde hace unos días pero por unos contratiempos te lo entrego hasta ahorita. Espero que la historia te siga intrigando :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Todos esperaban una explicación lógica, debía de existir alguna ¿no? La mirada verdosa de Elizabeta se desviaba ocasionalmente del rostro serio y cauto de la rubia a la expresión desconfiada del alemán.

Roderich se acercó lentamente a su compañera de trabajo, donde logró obtener una vista detallada de la muchacha que se hallaba dentro del armario. El ambiente empezaba a tornarse demasiado tenso, incómodo para todos los presentes.

—¡Ludwig! ¿Cómo explicas este alboroto? —El austriaco se acercó a la rubia y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. —No importa cual sea la situación, está no es la forma de tratar a nadie.

Natalia frunció el ceño por la cercanía de aquel desconocido, hasta donde ella sabía, todos eran aliados de su secuestrador.

—¡Roderich! ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Es peligrosa! —Ludwig exclamó exasperado. Observar a su familiar actuar de esa manera tan descuidada le impulsó a tomarle de los hombros y a arrastrarle a una distancia considerable de la joven. —¡Intentó asesinarme! ¡Elizabeta, llama a la policía!

La aludida analizó mentalmente la situación. Antes de involucrar a la policía debía tomar en cuenta el escándalo que surgiría de todo aquello; entrecerrando los ojos observó a Ludwig una vez más, su comportamiento no estaba siendo razonable, puesto que ante sus ojos, el verdadero peligro era él, no la muchacha que al parecer se le dificultaba movilizarse.

Natalia hizo todo lo posible por ocultar el dolor que sintió al intentar ponerse de pie; sin embargo, sus ojos azules delataron fácilmente su malestar ante la mirada verdosa de la húngara.

—¡Elizabeta! —Cautelosamente se acercó a la rubia, ignorando al de ojos azules que seguía sosteniendo firmemente a Roderich.

—Permíteme ayudarte. —Quizás se estaba arriesgando al imitar al austriaco, pero debía saber su lado de la historia antes de llamar a la policía, en el peor de los casos tendría que tomar medidas drásticas para controlar la situación por sí misma, o bien, podrían llegar a un acuerdo en el que la rubia estuviese dispuesta a guardar silencio. —¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

La rubia le sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos antes de tomar la mano que Elizabeta le extendía.

—Me atacó… —Su voz no era más que un murmullo pero eso no impidió que la ira dentro de ella se reflejase a través de su mirada. —Iba camino a la boda… el otro hombre dijo que alguien le había pagado y lo siguiente que supe es que desperté aquí con dificultad para moverme.

—¿Quién era el otro hombre? —Roderich cuestionó confundido.

—Él debería responder eso. —Siseó la rubia señalando al de ojos azules.

—No sé de que hablas. —Rápidamente se defendió el aludido. —¡Roderich, Elizabeta, está mintiendo! ¡No pueden creerle! Ustedes me conocen… saben que yo nunca haría eso.

La seriedad de su rostro se entremezclaba con el tono desesperado y suplicante de su voz.

Elizabeta suspiró pesadamente, su intuición le decía que ambos eran inocentes, pero eso no podía ser posible, uno de los dos debía de estar mintiendo. Mordiéndose el labio inferior tomó su teléfono celular y resopló pesadamente antes de buscar el nombre de uno de sus contactos en su agenda telefónica.

—¿Qué haces? —Natalia observó cada acción de la castaña, nunca había visto un objeto como el que Elizabeta sostenía en aquel momento. —¿Qué es eso?

La de ojos verdes siguió la mirada confusa de Natalia hacia el pequeño aparato; sin embargo, dado que la llamada estaba siendo marcada, salió de la habitación, dejando a la rubia encerrada junto al par de hombres.

Ludwig soltó a Roderich finalmente, pero no se permitió bajar la guardia como lo había hecho Elizabeta; un buen par de minutos transcurrieron en silencio, cada uno de ellos lanzándose miradas amenazantes, como si fueran dagas advirtiendo que cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser predecido fácilmente.

—Bien, debido a las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos, he tenido que hacer una llamada que hubiera preferido nunca tener que hacer. —Elizabeta resopló al entrar nuevamente a la habitación masajeándose la sien.

Observando a su compañera de trabajo, Roderich se acercó a ella indecisamente. —No llamaste a la policía. ¿Cierto?

Su asistente desvió la mirada hacía Ludwig antes de responder en un susurro. —No. Debemos mantener un perfil bajo en todo momento... tuve que llamar a Dimitrov. —Tras obtener la nueva información, el músico observó fijamente a la húngara.

—¿El asistente de Vla...? —La expresión de disgusto que empezó a reflejarse en el rostro de la muchacha fue una respuesta automática a la pregunta incompleta del austriaco, por lo que se detuvo y se volteó para dirigirse a los otros dos que continuaban con sus amenazas no verbales. —Será mejor esperar en la sala de estar.

Elizabeta asintió antes de acercarse a la rubia. —He llamado a un investigador, vendrá en cualquier momento, esperaremos en otro lugar. Sígueme.

Natalia se mordió la lengua suavemente, si había terminado en esa situación por intentar evitar que un desconocido le siguiera, no quería imaginarse lo que sucedería si voluntariamente hacia lo que la castaña indicaba. No podía ser peor. ¿Cierto? En realidad lo dudaba, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que odiase hallarse en dichas circunstancias.

Lentamente dio el primer par de pasos, su cuerpo seguía sintiéndose entumecido; sin embargo, hizo todo el esfuerzo posible por mantenerse en pie. Mientras avanzaba fue grabando en su memoria los detalles de aquel lugar, el cual le hacía creer que su secuestrador era una persona con gustos de decoración sumamente extraños… el color de las paredes, el extraño amueblado, repisas con objetos que no reconocía… Aquel no era para nada un lugar acogedor como el hogar al que estaba acostumbrada.

—Por favor, toma asiento. —Amablemente sugirió Elizabeta palmeando con suavidad el espacio vacío del sofá en el que ella misma había tomado lugar.

La rubia vaciló aún desconfiando de sus alrededores, pero fue forzada a tomar asiento sintiéndose anormalmente exhausta por el breve recorrido hacia aquel lugar. Elizabeta le observó detenidamente, deseaba creer que todo aquello no era más que una actuación, que en cualquier momento Ludwig diría que todo había sido una pantomima sin más propósito que el de honrar la memoria de su hermano, cuyo pasatiempo favorito era jugarle malas bromas a Roderich y a ella incesantemente; sin embargo, había que ser realistas… Ludwig no les haría pasar por todo lo que estaban viviendo en ese instante solo por Gilbert.

Natalia por su lado, cerró los ojos en un intento de escapar las irritantes miradas que estaban sobre ella, sabía que en su estado actual no lograría mayor cosa escabulléndose, además, huir no era una opción, una persona decidida a ejecutar venganza no se da el lujo de huir, más bien, imaginó lo que sucedería con cada persona que estuviese involucrada en su secuestro, porqué no era solo ella a la que tendrían que enfrentar, no, también se hallaba su familia, quienes seguramente estarían buscándola en ese mismo instante, ella solo debía ser paciente.

Tras varios minutos pensando en planes de venganza y tortura, sus pensamientos tomaron un rumbo diferente, recordó su hogar, imaginó a su hermano, incluso pensó brevemente en los molestos sirvientes de su casa… —Es un bonito vestido. —La voz de la castaña le hizo abrir nuevamente los ojos. —Ya no se suelen ver atuendos así a menos que sea una ocasión especial.

—¿Ocasión especial?—Natalia había asumido que el extraño vestuario de sus acompañantes no era más que una prueba de lo diferente que los extranjeros podían llegar a ser. —Iba a la boda de mi hermano.

Rememorar ese detalle le hizo fruncir el ceño. Realmente esperaba que su repentina ausencia hubiese pospuesto la ceremonia, aunque no se quejaría demasiado si todo había sido cancelado, algo bueno debía salir de aquella extraña situación.

—Lo mencionaste antes. Haz dicho que otra persona te ha traído aquí, alguien que no reconociste. Quizás esa persona buscaba sabotear la ceremonia. —Roderich comentó pensativamente. —Tú hermano... ¿cuál es su número? Deberíamos contactarle para solucionar todo esto rápidamente.

—¿Número? —La rubia observó al músico sacar un objeto similar al que había visto en manos de la castaña; sin embargo, un leve golpeteo en la puerta no les permitió continuar con la conversación.

—Está aquí. —Murmuró Elizabeta con desdén.

Ludwig, quien se había mantenido al margen de todo lo que estaba pasando, se levantó y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, en aquel instante no había nada que él desease más que demostrarle a todos que él era inocente de cualquier delito que Elizabeta y Roderich le considerasen culpable.

—Soy Vladimir Popescu. —Anunció el recién llegado al abrirse la puerta.

* * *

 **NA:** Bueno, en caso de que alguien siguiese esperando alguna señal de vida de mi parte, aquí está esta actualización. Lo sé, no es gran cosa, pero me alegra haber avanzado un poco en la historia... aunque haya sido solo una minúscula parte.

No estoy segura de saber cuando volveré a actualizar...

Hasta entonces,

Sayonara.


End file.
